Challenge
by Hinagiku Ai
Summary: What happens when Matsumoto makes a challenge with her Captain? Will this turn out good or scar them for life? Sorry if my humor won't be funny!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I don't know this just came to mind, my actual first fic. of Bleach. Please no flames

I don't own Bleach!!

* * *

" Ohhh Captain!!" Hitsugaya shuddered at her voice when Matsumoto said his name like that it wasn't something good scrath that, it's _**never **_good.

"What is it Matsumoto?" he said unsure if he wanted to know

"Captain guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess what guess what!"

"What!?!" he said raising his voice

" Well has anyone told you your always uptight and you need to loosen up?"

"Yes only hundred times, but who counting" he said sarcasticlly

"Well I bet you would never be able to act like me for one whole day!!!" Hitsugaya gave shot a glare, but she simply kept a smile on her face.

"Matsumoto this conversation is over now get to work." Rangiku smirked and than cleared her throat

"I never thought the day would come I can see it now 'Captain Hitsugaya is to scared to take Matsumoto's challenge what a wimp' " she saw how he stopped writing and glared at her she smirked as she saw her cute little Captain's left eye twitch.

"Are you implying that I'm too afraid to except your challenge"

"No all I'm saying is your just a wimp."

"Matsumoto I bet you wouldn't last a day acting like me"

"Okay than I'll prove I can be as cold, and srict as you, and you have to be the cheerful,lazy me" this time Hitsugaya smirked this would be very interesting.

"Alright than Matsumoto I'll prove to you I can be like you" and with that Hitsugaya started doing his paperwork.

"Tomorrow will be interesting huh Captain?"

"Indeed it will just don't get upset after you fall under pressure"

"That won't happen Captain, good luck smiling all the time and acting carefree" The rest of the day went by neither spoke they both were to occupied on how tomorrow will turn out.

* * *

What will happen?? Will they be able to handle it?? I need reviews to continue this story!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay sooo, here is part 2 the ending. First off I would like to apologize for my pathetic humor, I know it may not be funny, and could just be stupid, but please do not flame me for it I tried my best it just didn't turn out the way I'd hope it had.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was 7:00 a.m and guess who was in the office doing paperwork, yup Rangiku Matsumoto was siiting on her chair doing her paperwork.

" I think I regret making this dumb challenge with my Captain" she mumbled while getting another sheet of the paperwork. She was nearly finished with her paperwork and woulld finish in about 30 minutes if she focused. Matsumoto finished her paperwork in the 30 minutes she predicted and put down her paintbrush, and smilied obviously proud with herself she glanced to her Captain's desk, still 2 mountains of paperwork, and he wasn't here, to bad he'll have to stay and dot it. She giggled at this.

"Ohhhh Matsumoto!!!!" she nearly fell off her chair when she heard the voice. Sliding the door open she saw none other than her Captain smiling!!!! Her left eye twitched he was acting so different. Then she remembered why and glared at her Captain.

"Captain your late, get going with your paperwork"

" I just remembered I have to go use the men's restroom be back see ya!" Hitsugaya flash stepped out of sight leaving Matsumoto shocked, and mouth opened.

"CAPTAIN!!!" she screamed literally forgetting she was impersinating someone.

Hitsugaya was half way out of the barracks when he heard Matsumoto screaming his name, he smirked, she said act like her so he was. He walked the rest of the way out his barracks.

Rangiku was so mad right now her Captain just ditched the paperwork and left it on her when she spent nearly an hour and a half, and that was only 1 mountain of paperwork imagine 2 that will take years for her.

"Captain you...ugh when I see you, your so going to pay!" she murmured while doing the horrible paperwork.

"Two hours and he's still not here!!" she was getting frustrated, she wasn't even halfway through the paperwork.

"Matsumoto!!" and in came a smiling Hitsugaya

"Captain it doesn't take 2 hours for someone to use the restroom!"

"Well you see I was on my way back here, when I saw Captain Ukitake and decided to have a chat with him, I got sooo into the conversation I forgot about the paperwork, but seeing as how you've done most of it I'll leave it to you to finish while I lay down and rest" he walked over the couch and layed down. He glanced up and saw Rangiku trying so hard not to murder him on the spot, he smirked it was her idea. Rangiku was boiling mad her Captain got sidetracked when did that ever happen!!!

_'calm down Rangiku don't let him get to you'_ she inhaled, and exhaled a couple of times, to try and calm herself. She was only 1 stack of paperwork away from finishing.

"Captain you should be doing your own paperwork" she announced. He didn't respond was he atually sleeping?? Rangiku got up and went toward the couch and peered, her mouth dropped her Captain was sleeping!!!

"Captain!" she yelled. No response

"Captain" saying it a little louder. Still no mevement.

"Captain get your lazy butt up and do _**your **_paperwork!!" she said now nearly shouting at him. He stirred a little after that nothing.

"AGH!! Captain Hitsugaya get your god damn ass off the couch and get moving with your paperwork!!" Ok so now she was screaming her lungs out.

"What's all the yelling??" Matsumoto turned her attention away from her Captain to see Hinamori.

"Oh umm--" Rangiku straightened herself

"Leutenint Hinamori any particular reason why your here??" glaring at her.

"No I just--" Momo was nervous she never saw Rangiku adress her by rank

"Matsumoto stop being mean to my friend" Both girls turned to see Hitsugaya, sitting up.

Matusumoto mouth dropped he just got up!! All she wanted to do was murder him. Hitsugaya stood up and walked over to were both women stood.

"Momo how are you?? I've been great hey you know let's go get something to eat and talk we've never had time!!" he said completely excited. Momo was so confused.

"Shiro are you ok??"

"Ok??? I'm fantastic, why do you ask??"

"Well--"

"No matter lets go Momo, Matsumoto I'll be right back just going to catch up with Momo here ok??" Rangiku's eye twicthed

"N--"

"Great I'll see you later then" Hitsugaya dragged Momo out the office and sent a smile Rangiku's way. Once they were out the door. Matsumoto was left in the poor lonely office left to do nothing, but paperwork os so she thought...

"Lieutenant Matsumoto"

"Lieutenant what are your orders??" One thing for certain Matsumoto was not good at was giving out the orders, what if she did something wrong??

"Ugh,Umm"

"Lieutenant??" Okay so squad 10 was being tested on how well they can fight and take orders, they were face to face with made up hollows.

"Lieutenant what do we do??" Rangiku was in a state of shock the message was received only a few short minutes after her Captain had gone off with Momo.

"Lieutenant??"

Matsumoto exploded saying

"CAPTAIN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GIVE ORDERS, DO THE PAPERWORK, AND HELP ME I GIVE UP YOU WIN, BUT DON'T LEAVE ME DOING EVERTHING I CAN'T DO THAT, CAPTAIN PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE I DON'T LIKE BEING YOU AND THIS IS WAY TO MUCH PRESSURE ON ME I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU HANDLE IT, AND BESIDES HAINEKO IS NO HELP AT ALL, AND THE STUPID PAPERWORK IS MOCKING ME WHEN I LOOK AT IT!!!! CAPTAIN WERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!! I GIVE UP!!!!" She finally finished. Her squad members just stared at her looking confused at her sudden outburst.

" Alright groups one and three surround the hollows, group two attack" The squad members saw there Captain.

"Yes sir!!" they announced and went to work. Once they were out of his sight he smirked and faced, well looked down to his lieutenant who was on her knees, holding her head. He bent down and spoke.

"Matsumoto?" she didn't even move so he tried again

"Matsumoto??" not even the slightest move he got frustrated and did the one thing that would surely get her attention he stood up and

"MATSUMOTO!!" she yelled at his sudden outburst and fell back hitting herself on a tree that was behind her. She looked up to see her Captain smirking at her.

"What was that you said??"

"What?" she said she knew what he was talking about.

"Oh it went something like _"CAPTAIN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GIVE ORDERS, DO THE PAPERWORK AND HELP ME, I GIVE UP" _and then blah blah blah to much pressure on me, ring a bell??" Rangiku blushed crap he heard.

"You heard that??"

"The whole Soul Society could hear your sudden outburst." she pouted and spoke

"But Captain you have no idea it was finish paperwork, and then people saying lieutenant this, lieutenant that, and agh I couldn't take it anymore!!!"

" I have no idea? Matsumoto I do this thing everyday."

"But that's you, I can't do that!!!"

"Soooo you give up then??" she nodded.

"Say it."

"But I already did"

"Well say it again"

"No"

"Okay well I'll see you later." he turned to walk away, and Rangiku's eyes grew wide with fear

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Rangiku stood up from the couch and Captain Hitsugaya fell off his chair from the sudden ouburst of his lieutenant. He got up and began scolding her...

"Matsumoto what the hell was that for??" Matsumoto turned her attention to her Captain.

"Captain what are you doing??"

"Paperwork, paperwork you should be doing."

"What do you mean???"

"Matsumoto you've been asleep for god knows how long, and you suddenly wake up screaming??"

"Really?"

"YES!! Really."

"So you mean we never made a challenge??" he gave her a puzzled look

"What kind of challenge??"

"You mean it was only a dream??"

"What was only a dream??"

"So I never did say any of those things??"

"What things?"

"Oh thank goodeness what a reilief it was just a dream"

"Matsumoto what the hell are you talking about!?!?!?" he shouted.

"Oh well you see Captain I challenged you that you couldn't act like me for one whole day and then you said I couldn't act like you a whole day and then I was doing paperwork and you were with Ukitake talking, and then Momo came, I was left in charged of a mission, and oh Captain it was horrible!!"

"Matsumoto that has got to be the strangest thing you've ever said, this is why I will never drink Sake." he said while stacking the paperwork. He turned to walk out the office.

"Captain were are you going??"

"Were do you think I'm going home it's late already and I had to stay to do your paperwork while you were dreaming god knows what you said."

"It's late??"

"Yes, now lock up will you Matsu--" he turned and saw nothing?? He looked around and saw the window open.

"MATSUMOTO!!!" he yelled. Rangiku happily walked to her place.

"Oh well guess it was just a dream I'm never going to make a challenge like that to Captain."

* * *

So there it is and again sorry for my pathetic humor, I'll try better in my next, reviews are appreciated. Also, yes it turned out to be a horrible nightmare in Rangiku's opinion.


End file.
